Bauchan
''Other names: Faun, Hobgoblin, Bogan, Satyr, Urisk'' Anatomy and Health Bauchan range in size from just 3ft tall to 6ft and can weigh up to 200lbs. They resemble humans, but with some notable differences. Ears The conical shape of the outer ear captures even the softest sounds.This shape shields the sound the Bauchan is trying to focus on, thus fading out other noises around them. There are 10 muscles in each ear — compared to three in a human’s — which control movement. This givens them the ability to turn each ear in a separate direction to listen and communicate. They can detect sounds as far as 4km away as well as higher frequencies which is why Bauchan can detect the ultrasonic shriek of a bat, which is inaudible to humans.. Their ears are also covered in a downy soft fur and are extremely sensitive to touch. Horns Both males and females naturally have two horns, of various shapes and sizes. Their horns are made of living bone surrounded by keratin and other proteins. Horns often grow with maturity, and are a symbol of status. Tails Tails vary in length, some are short and furry, while others are longer and thin with a tuft of fur at the tip. Beards Only male Bauchan have beards, though not all do. They usually begin to grow at puberty when they reach their adolescent years. Hooves The hoof consists of the hoof wall, the bars of the hoof, the sole and frog and soft tissue shock absorption structures. The weight of the animal is normally borne by both the sole and the edge of the hoof wall. Hooves perform many functions, including supporting the weight of the animal, dissipating the energy impact as the hooves strike the ground or surface, protecting the tissues and bone within the hoof capsule, and providing traction. Numerous factors can affect hoof structure and health, including genetics, hoof conformation, environmental influences, and athletic performance of the animal. The ideal hoof has a parallel hoof-pastern axis, a thick hoof wall, adequate sole depth, a solid heel base and growth rings of equal size under the coronary band. There are four layers within the exterior wall of the hoof. From the outside, a hoof is made up of the stratum externum, the stratum medium, the stratum internum and the dermis parietis. The stratum externum and the stratum medium are difficult to distinguish, the stratum externum is thin and the stratum medium is what makes up the bulk of the hoof wall.Inside the hoof wall is a laminar junction, a soft tissue structure that allows the hoof to withstand the demands of force transmission it undergoes. This tissue structure binds the inner surface of the hoof wall, the dermis parietis and the outer surface of the third phalanx. Bauchan have two main hooves on each foot, together called a cloven hoof. They also have two smaller hooves called dewclaws a little further up the leg – these are not normally used for walking, but serve to provide extra traction when descending rocky slopes as well as additional drag on loose or slippery surfaces made of ice, dirt, or snow. Clothing Clothing is optional, when they do wear clothes, they are made from animal hides or plants. Diet They enjoy munching on vines, such as kudzu, on shrubbery and on weeds, and the tips of woody shrubs and trees, as well as the occasional broad-leaved plant. Alfalfa, a high-protein plant, is a favorite of theirs. They also love fruits, especially berries. The are notoriously fond of alcohol. Nightshade is poisonous; wilted fruit tree leaves can also kill them. Behavior They are often mischievous and sometimes dangerous, but can also be helpful if the mood strikes them. They are naturally curious and are also agile and well known for their ability to climb and balance in precarious places. They are lovers of wine and sexual gratification, and they are ready for every physical pleasure. Bauchans are full of playful and sometimes violent energies.They love drinking, dancing, and debauchery. When threatened, they can be very fierce opponents, but most would much rather lull those they encounter into a comfortable amenable state and take advantage of them, than fight. Habitat They live exclusively in the Black Wood in wooden houses. Reproduction and Life Cycle Does come into estrus (heat) every 31 days for two to 48 hours. A doe in heat typically flags (vigorously wags) her tail often, stays near males if present, becomes more vocal, and may also show a decrease in appetite and attention span for the duration of the heat. Bucks (intact males) come into rut every 14 days for two to 24 hours. Bucks may show seasonal reduced fertility, as they are most furle in the fall, but as with the does, are capable of breeding at all times. Rut is characterized by a decrease in appetite and obsessive interest in females. A buck in rut will display flehmen lip curling and will become erect in the presence of any female. Gestation Gestation length is approximately 150 days. Single births are most common. Less frequent are twin kids. Birthing, known as kidding, generally occurs uneventfully. Just before kidding, the doe will have a sunken area around the tail and hip, as well as heavy breathing. She may have a worried look, become restless and display great affection for those in her vicinity. The mother often eats the placenta, which gives her much-needed nutrients, helps stanch her bleeding. Freshening (coming into milk production) occurs at kidding. Milk production varies with the breed, age, quality, and diet of the doe. On average, a doe will give at least 3 kg (6 lb) of milk per day while she is in milk. A first-time milker may produce less, or as much as 7 kg (16 lb), or more of milk in the case of twins. After the lactation, the doe will "dry off", typically after around 300 days. 98292c84f5c321f569c87c28009ed610.jpg Rudy-siswanto-satyr-color-edit.jpg Satyress.jpg 4432704a04ae5b22dcaefa0bb3453508.jpg Kids Yearlings Adults Life Expectancy 70-80 Years of age. Magical Properties All Bauchan are born with the special abilities of Spell Song, Symphony of the Dead, and Lord of the Dance, these creatures are talented with instruments and when they play, they can influence the emotions of those who listen. Uses Their body parts can be used in potions and spells.